Maka! the celestial wizard?
by 666demonblood
Summary: Hi I am Maka Albarn I'm a celestial wizard, but the only key I have is to a demon spirit named soul eater. Now we join fairy tail what new rivals and friends shall we meet? And who Is Asura? What past things seem to become part of our future? Newest chapter is S-soul!
1. Fairy butt? Soul you idiot!

Authors Note

This is my first fanfic and Crossover! So please don't be mean in reviewing this by saying stuff like "This sucks!" "This is stupid" and etc. I do like constructive criticism though! Like "This is ok, but you need to work on your writing skills" or "Hey I didn't really like this so far but it has potential." And etc.

Also I do not own Soul Eater or Fairy Tail. Hope you enjoy!

Maka's pov

Dear mom:

Hey its me Maka I just wanted to let ya know I am doing fine! I am one my way to Magnolia to join the fairy tail guild , but don't worry I will be safe after all I have my celestial spirit with me. My only celestial spirit I might add, his name is Soul Eater in all honestly I do not want to find out why he is called that. He is about 6,4 and has stark white hair, don't even get me started on his creepy red eyes and shark teeth! I honestly hope I can join fairy tail, I am not sure I can with just one spirit.

"Who you writing to?" The unknown voice said I could tell it was a male voice so on instinct I grabbed a book and slammed it in his skull! Uh oh opps I recognize the person too late and now the white haired demon is now crying covering his head where I hit him.

I nervously scratch my head "Sorry Soul, you should know better than to sneak up on me like that." He looks up at me a hand still rubbing his head, but he gives me his warm shark toothed smile.

"Nah its cool I am used to it by now." I give him a smile. That's one the things about soul he is always understanding, but something just accorded to me.

"Umm when did I summon you?" he looked at me for a second as if he was trying to remember.

"Oh yeah! You asked me to remind you to uhh.. Something or another about joining a guild named fairy butt or something." Fairy butt? Wait guild! Fairy tail I almost forgot already!

"C'mon soul we got to go! And it is Fairy Tail not Fairy butt" I say this while grabbing on to his tanned arm.

"No pun intended, but why exactly?"

"So I can join the guild shark-tooth!" I pull him out of the apartment and we walk down the cobble stone path. Pass the bridge which got me some rather rude flirtatious comments by some fisherman and a rather angry soul. Then we were there in front of fairy tail guild hall! Do I knock or just walk in what would make a good impression?

"Hey you new?" a girl asks. I turn around and noticed her key ring with 5 gold keys on it! Past the kind girl with the side pony tail was a Pink haired boy mutter something about never going on a train again to a flying blue cat!

"Umm no I am looking to join. I am a celestial wizard like yourself." I say this rather nervously.

"Really I will put in a good name for you!" then she jestered me to follow inside right beside the pink haired boy and the flying cat. Soul was walking right behind me rather nervously about being near them.

We entered and almost as soon as we come in a boy with dark blue hair in his underwear started arguing with the dragoned scarf teen. The blond haired girl shook her head at them before telling me "Come on I will introduce you to Mira! I am lucy by the way."

"My names Maka and this is Soul, he is a spirit." She nods gives a big smile and brings me to a girl with white hair and a pink/red dress this must be Mira. She looked slightly shy and timid.

"Hi Mira this is Maka she wants to join Fairy Tail." lucy said with a smile.

"What about the boy?" Mira asked Directing towards soul who was currently looking over at the two boys fighting.

"Nope he is a celestial spirit I have a contract with." She looks rather nervously.

"s-Sorry I didn't know." I was about to say something but soul beat me to it.

"Nah its cool" What was with him and saying cool all the time? Mira grabbed what looked like a stamp and I gave her my hand. she put the stamp on my hand there was a cold feeling and when she took the stamp off there was a red Fairy tail symbol. I was now officially part of fairy tail! and right then the pink haired guy landed on me apparently the guy in his underwear threw him. Soul covered his mouth trying not to laugh at the situation. but I still heard him laughing.

"Get off of me or so help me I will Maka-Chop you!" with that he got off me and looked at me with a smile I noticed that he looked like his teeth where sharp, but not a sharp as soul's. Why was he smiling at me like that? He stood up and offered me his hand, which I refused to take. I got up by myself and sent a glare at soul for laughing at me.

The pink hair guy gave me a wide smile. "I am Natsu dragneal, welcome to fairy tail. by the way that's normal here." I am assuming he meant the fighting. He looked at me curiously. "What's a Maka-chop?" Soul shook his head at Natsu which some people gave us a odd look.

I then gave a wide some might say evil grin I reach in the back pocket of my trench coat and pull out my book "MAKA-CHOP!" I yell while hitting Natsu in the head with said book. Lucy gave me a scarred look and was muttering something about a second Ersa and Mira just stared at me as everyone else did.

"Well that looked painfully uncool" Soul said shaking his head at me.

"Aye." the blue cat said pitifully.

"Haha Smooth fire brain!" the boy with dark blue hair said while laughing.

"Shut up grey you ice brain!" Natsu said completely recovered by my Maka-Chop.

"Fire breather"

"ice cube"

"What did you call me you firkin pyro!" after this a girl with red hair and in half armor went up behind them.

"I hope you too are getting along!" as she said this a chill went up my spine and souls hair seemed to spike up. as soon as she said this they rapped a arm around eachother.

"Of course we are Erza just like good friends." Grey said

"Aye!" Natsu said mimicking the cat.

"Good." then the girl named Erza turned to me. "I am Erza, you must be new to Fairy Tail." I look at her for a second she looked stern but spoke with kindness in her voice.

"Yeah I am Maka I'm a celestial wizard and this is soul I have a contract with him." She looked at me and then at soul with a small smile.

Sorry if short only first chapter!


	2. Aww souls asleep :)

Maka's pov

Fairy tail is awesome! As soul would say cool! Now I am back in my apartment can't wait till our first mission. I look over at soul who was laying with his head on the ground and feet on the wall on top of my love seat. He was fast asleep with some drool coming from his mouth. I walk up in front of him and grab his key which kept hung around my neck. I examined the red key with the odd symbol that soul said was his soul. I pointed the key at soul and whispered "soul eater gate of the demon." and then he vanished "yawn" I should follow souls lead and go to bed.

i quickly changed into my pink pjs and went under my covers, I put souls key near my chest and fell asleep.

i wake up and stretch. I take a quick bath and get dressed before summoning soul. "Open gate of the demon soul eater!" I make a slash mark in the air and then soul appears wearing his usual attire.

"Morning Maka! you look cool today..." Was he just trying to flirt with me?

"Yeah thanks you too." We both look over to see our cat tapping at the window. i open it and she jumps inside. "where have you been Blair I was worried!?"

the purple cat looked at me and said and smooth voice "just fishing and met the cutest blue cat Named happy."

"he is part of fairy tail we where heading up there now if you wanna see your boyfriend." I cooed

"he Is not my boy friend!"

_\\\\\\\\\\

i walk into the guild soul trailing behind me and Blair on my shoulder. When we go inside there is a full fledged fight between all the guild member not excluding Mira and Lucy. i walk over to them and take a seat next to Lucy, Blair hops off my shoulder and onto the counter. "Does everyone fight here all the time?" i asked

"pretty much, are you ever without soul?"

"not really she acts like I am her only friend." soul said. I responded by this by lightly punching his arm.

"I do not." I cross my arms and stick my tongue at him.

"I was thinking it must take a lot of magical energy too keep him here all the time." I thought about this for a seconded I've never really felt much of a drain from it.

"I suppose so." Right then Natsu and grey walk up grey in his underwear.

"Grey! Your clothes!"Lucy said

"agh why does this always happen to me!" He freaks out. Oh I don't know because you like to run around in you undies?!

" Anyway was wondering if you wanted to take a mission Lucy!" Nasty said Lucy nodded

"sure can Maka come it will be her first mission!?" I smile at being invited to the mission

"sure why not. We haft to defeat some sort of monster!"

should blair have her human form or no?


	3. Kishins and Lords of Death?

Maka's POV

* * *

Now me , Lucy, Natsu, Blair, Grey, Happy and Ersa are on a train to city of death(very dramatic). that's where we are going to fight this monster called a kishin, which is apparently a person that ate someone's soul. I wonder if Soul Eater actually eats souls... Speaking of him I sent him back to the spirit world (much to his dismay) I did not have enough money to pay for tickets for us both.

"Natsu I can make the train ride go quicker if you want." Ersa said kindly

"No because I know that means you will nock me out." Natsu said in a rather glum tone, he looked as if he would get sick any second now.

"Aye!" happy said enthusiastically "But it will make it go quicker for you Natsu!"

"How about this Ersa can either nock you out or I will personally Maka-Chop you into next week." I interrupted and closed my book I was pretend reading. I then pointed the book at him.

He looked at me and then Ersa. "uuummm Are you to secretly twins or something."

"No but my no good papa has red hair like her."

"Why do you call him no good, I would love to see the person who raised me." Natsu than looked out the window seemly his motion sickness gone. Did I accidently hit a nerve?

"Well he cheated on mama, and is the reason there divorced." I missed mama. Natsu never said anything back in till we reached Death city (less dramatic).

We walked out of the station and he started kissing the ground. "oh sweet ground that doesn't move!" this was comical, and I couldn't resist to ruin it.

"Well actually it is moving around the sun so your still moving." he looked at me like he was about to faint.

"Natsu stop kissing the ground and Grey get some close on!" Ersa shouted at them Grey started to freak out and Natsu stood up.

"So isn't that Death the child supposed to take us to the person who put in that job request?" Lucy asked, I wondered how we where supposed to find him.

"It is Death the Kid, but you may call me Kid." a male voice said we turned around to see a Teen that has black hair and three white lines on one side. Behind him where too girls both had dirty blond hair and where wearing red shirts and blue jeans, but he shorter of the two was wearing shorter jeans about knee length.

"Hi I am Ersa of fairy tail we took the job request." he nods and then starts to walk off so we follow him. we walk to this building with giant skulls all over it something about it seemed homey. He opens the double doors at exactly the same time , which I found odd.

"I will go fetch father be right back." both the girls that where walking beside him sat down on a black love seat the shorter one picked up a stuffed giraffe and started playing with it.

"Elizabeth by the way and this is Patirca, but we prefer to be called liz and patty."

"I'm Lucy, This is Maka , Grey , Natsu and Ersa." they both wave at us and I noticed they both had celestial key on a bracelet. They where red like souls and had a similar symbol but with girly features and a cowboy hat. before I had time to ask a door opens and Kid comes down, behind me is a rather tall man that looks stern and disciplined he had a black cloak which trailed behind him

"Hi I am Lord Death was up?~" his voice sounded high pitched and did not go with the way he looked at all. "Any way on a serious matter this kishin a danger to everyone in Death city" as he said this his voice became much deeper. "So its up to you, a oh and kiddo is going to help too!~" he gave two peace signs and his voice was back to being high pitched.

"Father don't call me kiddo in front of people." Kid wined to his dad.

"Okay kiddo.~ " then Lord Death went upstairs, it almost looked as if he was skipping up the stairs.

"Is he always like that?" Lucy asked curiously

"Pretty much." kid said.

* * *

It was night now we where waiting to see when the kishin would attack. Soul was in his weapon form. Oh did I forget to mention that soul turns into a red and black scythe!

"AAAAAAHHHHGGGHHHH!" there was a scream.

"C'mon Maka lets go" Soul said in a disorted voice through his scythe blade. Me and soul rush over to where it came from. When we got there we saw the monster fighting , Kid who was holding to pistols. which I learned was Liz and Patty they just had there own keys to the celestial world so they could leave and go as they pleased.

I raised soul and tried to slash at the monster , but missed it. "Ice Make, spear." Grey said while making a symbol with his hands. then a ice spear appeared and he threw it at the beast.

"Fire Dragon : Roar!" Natsu said before breathing fire at the kishin and melting the spear that was just about to hit it.

"Natsu I almost hit it you idiot." Grey yelled

"Maka you might be able to hit it while it is distracted with those to idiots." soul said

"Yeah on it soul" I ran straight up to it and holding the scythe behind me when I got close enough I raised soul and slashed the beast in half. it turned black before disappearing. Did we kill it?

"Yay we won now we should get a giraffe!" a girly voice said which I recognized as patty. Giraffes is it like souls cool thing?

"What is it with you in giraffes?" liz asked looking at her younger sister. her little sister just looked at her and smiled and then began a long speech about why giraffes where awesome.

Soul morphed into his human form with a bright blue light. "What is with in giraffes uncool." Soul mumbled.

I slightly giggle at souls comment. "What's with you and saying cool all the time?" he simpliy shrugs. "That not a real answer."

"Well your not going to get one because I do not know." I let out a sigh soul was always like this. it is just how he is, but I would not want him any different. he was my soul and no one else's.

* * *

Unknown Pov

In the shadows a hooded man watched there was a tall girl by his side, there breathing completely gone and there bodies blended into the shadows. like they where the shadows themselves.

"So they managed to destroy are shadow monster." the guy said clutching his enchanted katanna.

the tall girl looked at him, she called her shadow back to her and the stripes appeared once more around her body. she gave him a calm smile "they will not be as lucky next time my shadow puppets will not be easily defeated once I gain power." The blue haired kid looked at her.

"I hope so or Asura will not be pleased, but how did he know fairy tail would take this mission?"

"I am not sure maybe through one of the souls he devoured."

"Maybe and we will be his next meal if we do not succeed next time Tsubaki."

"I wont let that happen Black*star." The tall girl named tsubaki kissed the blue haired black*star on the check. "C'mon lets go."


	4. Soul Eater!

Lucy's POV

* * *

"Hey Lucy, what's with Natsu." Maka asked with curiosity in her voice. It was today it was the 7nth day of the 7nth month. the anniversary of the dragon Igneel's disappearance. Everyone else new this and that Natsu more than anything wanted to find him, after all Igneel did raise him.

"Well today is the anniversary of the dragons disappearance and one of those dragons raised Natsu." she gave me a odd look.

"So that's why he was so upset on the train to death city" I nod. we where in the guild hall there seemed to be a dark aura around Natsu even Happy could not cheer him up and given up doing so a while ago. Now Happy, Blair and Soul where playing some card game, which Blair was cheating at by using her magic when no one was looking. "We should try and cheer him up." Maka chirped "I know we can by him a book set!"

"I think he would just burn the books. maybe we could get him some matches so he can eat fire." She looks at me shocked I slightly laugh at reaction to that.

"What about eating?" Soul said looking up from the card game.

"Nothing you would be interested in eating Soul." I said with a laugh.

"I will eat anything." soul said with a smile Maka slightly laughed, I am pretty sure fire is a whole another world compared to stuff he would usually eat.

"Really including fire like Natsu?" His eyes slightly widened he had definitely not been expecting that, but what he said next scared me.

"No, but I do like to eat souls." At that my eyes widened eat souls like that creature we fought? I looked at Maka to see if he was just kidding. she was to busy laughing at my reaction. soul seemed to notice my surprise though he gave me a slight grin "Well what do you think the teeth are for?"

"W-what eat souls." I my voice went squeaky.

"Calm down Lucy he wont eat your soul." Maka said calmly and with a bit childish smile.

"What my soul not good enough for you?" I ask jokingly and really hopeing he said yes.

"No your soul is to good for me, I only eat evil peoples souls." Well at least it's something. the more I learn about these two the odder things become.

* * *

Soul's Pov

I was playing a game of go fish (or course with two cats..). knowing very well that Blair is cheating. I noticed Maka and Lucy where talking what were they talking about?

"Well maybe we could get natsu some matches so he can to eat." Matches to eat? probably to cook something maybe his stove is broke or something, but curiosity got the better of me.

"What about eating?" I ask purely at of curiosity and know matter how annoying Natsu is he still was a good friend.

"Nothing you would be interested in eating Soul." Lucy said, she clearly has underestimated me.

"I will eat anything." I say in a to true tone.

"Really even fire like Natsu?" My eyes slightly widen Natsu eats fire! wouldn't that hurt his throat? Well I am not one to talk about odd things some people are capable of eating, like me and delicious souls... I feel a smirk tighten around my lips.

"No, but I do like to eat souls." Her eye widened and Maka burst out laughing. She was so cute when she laughed like that. Lucy looked at Maka trying to see if I was joking or not time to scare Lucy :) "Well what do you think the teeth are for." I say grinning at her showing my some would describe (hint Maka) as shark like teeth.

"W-what eat souls." Lucy's voice squeaked

"Calm down Lucy he wont eat your soul." Maka said with a slight laugh she was probably remembering when I told her about that and she totally freaked out.

"What my soul not good enough for you?" Lucy asked Jokingly, now should I say no I just don't feel like eating her soul right now or I already have my eyes on someone else's soul? Nah!

"No your soul is to good for me I only eat evil peoples souls." I say giving her a warm smile. well I don't want her to be scared of me forever. I half lied I would eat her soul if I really wanted too, but it is true I only eating evil souls. there much tastier anyway and it would not be very cool of me to eat her soul, she is Maka's friend after all. I go back to the card game and Happy is just looking at me jaw dropped and Blair laughing at him. Great now Happy is scared of me...


	5. Aracne

Black*Stars Pov

* * *

Asura is going to kill us when he finds out that me and Tsubaki failed our mission. So sad to a big star like me dead the other ,but smaller stars shall cry. I walk into the throne room my goddess Tsubaki beside my. She did look beautiful with her stripes and her long black hair flowing down to her... no bad Black*star no daydreaming over Tsubaki right now! "So I heard you failed to kill the brats from fairy tail." I looked to see Aracne sitting on her thrown. Uh oh! I heard she is worse than Asura! I bow down on one knee Tsubaki doing the same.

"y-yes we have failed you and Asura, my Lady Aracne." I say trying to keep my voice steady.

"Did they see you?"

"W-what?"

"Did the see you!? I do not like to repeat myself Black*star." she did not necessarily yell ,but she might as well have been.

"No they did not see us."

"Good, I have a perfect job for you two." Aracne smirks. What is she planning? "I want you to play the rule of a double agent, I want you to become friends with these wizards of fairy tail."

"If I may ask, why my lady?"

"Simple to ruin any chance they have if they try to stop me Asuras plan, but we need too make it look like you two still don't work for me." she gives a smile, and pulls out a key "Gate of the Demon Grinko!" she slashes the key in the air. Then a rather tall man with light brown hair which is slightly in a Mohawk appears. "Grinko!"

He turns and looks at Aracne "Yeah."

"Make them bleed." He gave a grin showing his sharp teeth.

"But don't kill them." he nods his grin wasn't as big as before but, still there.

He walks over to me and Tsubaki. "Soul blade" He shouted a moving blade went threw his arm and then he stabbed me across the chest making me go flying across the room.

"B-Black*star." I heard tsubaki cry out before screaming.


	6. Blood hound?

Maka's Pov

* * *

Me and the others in my team where sent on a mission by master Makarov to investigate the Gorgon palace apparently a mage known as Aracne has a dark guild, the masters worried they where planning something. I turn around realizing soul had stopped walking the others did the same. I looked at him I noticed his nose twitching, what is he up to?

"What wrong Soul?" I asked him a bit worried I knew sense where far better than mine. I looked over at Natsu who started to smell the air too. what are they a bunch of blood hounds?

"It smell like blood and lots of it." Soul said sounding surprisingly calm. Natsu nodded agreeing with Soul. "Just about over there in the brambles." He started to walk over there I chased after him as the others did. He was about there when.

"Wait maybe it some sort of monster covered in blood." Ersa said worried "reequip" she said now wearing heavy armor she nodded towards soul who moves the annoying plants away. Reveling a blue haired boy wearing a assassin outfit and I a girl with long black hair. There clothes where torn up all over the place and they where soaked with blood. Soul looked slightly uneasy by it more than the rest of us did.

"What is it Soul?" I said, They all looked at him.

"It look like something Grinko would do." Soul said with a shiver.

"Whose Grinko?"

"He is a monster that takes pleasure in causing other beings pain." his eyes seemed to darken.

"HHHuhhhh" We turn to see the blue haired boy take a deep breath. his eyes scrunched together in pain.

"there still alive!" Lucy screeched and got her mouth covered by Greys hand.

"Quite remember." Grey whispered.

"Lets get them back to the guild so we can help with there wounds." Ersa said as always taking charge. "Happy Blair will you two be able to fly them to the guild?"

"Aye sure can" Happy said giving a mock salute.

"Nya, I'll do my best." Blair said with a purr. they both made wings appear before wrapping there tail carefully around the two and flew off the rest of us following behind them.

* * *

Black*stars Pov

My head hurts ugghh who dare do this to a big star like me! Oh yeah Grinko did. Am I moving? Eye open my eyes just enough to see I am over some sorta cobble stone rode. I closed my eyes and steadied my breathing so the would think I was asleep, but sadly I begin to actually dose off...


	7. Shadow Dragon slayer?

**You want to know what's awesome about being home schooled? Finishing all my homework before 10:00! Then writing for like 3 hours! :)**

* * *

Black*stars pov

* * *

"Hey I think he is waking up!" said a girl voice. my eye scrunch together before I open them and upon doing so see a purple cat wearing a witched hat laying on top of me. "Nya, I was right he is up!" the cat said.

"AAgggh talking cat!" I screech I have never seen such a odd thing as such like a talking cat! how is that possible!

The cat jumped off of me in a hurry, probably because I was freaking out and probably would have smacked off my lap. "Well you don't see me screaming talking human Nya!" the cat said in a rather annoyed tone of voice. then she stalked off calling for someone named Maka? UURrrrgh how did I get here? where is here? I look around curiously. nothing that interesting a couch, a couple of windows, writing desk, and a celestial key on it... wait celestial key that's what happened I am such a idiot!

* * *

Black*stars Pov flashback

"Black*star!" Tsubaki yells worriedly before screaming out in pain. I use my hands to help me get up much to my bleeding body's protest. I had a giant slash mark down my chest you could see it through my now ripped up clothes. AGhhh This star is badly hurt... I manage to move to look at Tsubaki. My eye widened my Dragon slayer goddess was bleeding heavily. Her shadow where wrapping them selves around her wounds, but I did not have time to linger on that for to long. Grinko came running up to his moving blade arm went down in my shoulder blade before I could move. I heard a crack as if my arm was broke and there was so much blood. Not even me The might assassin Black*star was used to seeing so much blood. especially not from my own body(which is godlike). Blood seemingly poured out of my arm rendering it useless.

"Enough Grinko. we don't want them dead remember?" that was Aracne's voice. I wouldn't be able to see her to tell where she is though my eye sight had gone so blurry because of the blood loss everything was just blobs of color.

"Oh , but Aracne I want to kill him" Grinko twisted voice said in a whinny tone. things had began to go black, the only thing on my mind is simple is Tsubaki alright? If my shadow goddess died from this I will kill Aracne in the most horrible way known to the Star clan assassins! then I drift off too being unconscious...

* * *

Still Black*Star :P

I look over beside me to see Tsubaki all wrapped up in bandages. Then I hear a door open, I turn my head to find a tall girl wearing a trench coat. "Good your awake you where hurt pretty badly, what happened?" The girl said her voice light but strong.

"Is she ok?" I nod towards Tsubaki delibritlly changing the subject.

"She is fine. you on the other hand should not use that arm for a while. you also didn't answer my question." Shit! she couldn't leave well enough alone could she! should I tell her the truth?

"We where betrayed by witch known as Aracne we worked for her. I am Black*star the last star clan assassin and that Tsubaki Shadow dragon slayer." I told her some lies I told her some truth even enough.

"Why did she betray you? and I am Maka by the way." Now at this point I can tell her the truth.

"Because Tsubaki's shadows didn't kill you in the other fairy tail guild members. Not even the reaper kid!" I shout the last part mad at my failure my shadows weren't strong enough for Tsubaki to kill them with. Tsubaki starts to stir before opening her blue eyes.

"You tried to kill us!" Maka yelled, Startling Tsubaki who was still half aslepp and in doing so Maka's shadow started to attack her. "AHHHHHH!" She screamed. A boy with white hair came running from the other room. he then proceed to try and attack her shadow.

I turned too Tsubaki. "Hey it is alright your safe my shadow goddess." with that Maka's shadow stopped attaking her. I looked over at her and the boy and noticed the boy's arm had became a red and black blade, but unlike Grinko's it did not constantly move. I also realized in the door way there was standing a boy with pink hair and a girl that had a blond ponytail on one side of her head. also there was the cat form before and a blue cat.

* * *

Natsu's Pov

Blair had came to get us because they had woken up. So we walked to there apartment and went through the door( I would have went through the window, but luce wouldn't let me) we did this just in time to see Maka and Soul fighting... shadows? we saw the blue haired boy and the tall girl where awake. the blue haired guy turned to the girl and said "Hey it is alright your safe my shadow goddess." and then he looked at Souls arm which was now a blade and then at us. I recognized what he was doing he was trying to find our weaknesses.

"S-she can control peoples shadows cool?!" Soul said and got a Death glare by Maka. "Err I mean it would be cool if Maka's shadow did not attack her, because of that it is totally uncool..." Maka stopped her Glare of death and I noticed soul gave a sigh of relief.

Maka then turned to us "Natsu, Lucy, Happy , Blair this is Black*star and Tsubaki her shadow tried to kill us back in death city." The way Maka said this was out of annoyance I was pretty sure that if they hadn't have been injured they would have both got Maka-chopped and Soul would have ate there soul... which I am interested to know what do souls taste like? I will have to ask him later. Then I noticed Black*star was staring at me...

"What's your problem Blue star?" I say delibritlly messing up his name like I do with Lucy.

"Nothing you look like Aracne's niece Crona with your hair like that. and IT IS BLACK*STAR YOU SHOULD KNOW THIS I AM THE ONE THAT IS GOING TO SURPASS GOD MMWWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" I had not been exepting that and covered my sensitive ear in till he was done laughing. I noticed Tsubaki did the same.

"Black*star don't be so loud you know my sense are stronger than yours." Tsubaki said lightly in a shy tone.

"Sorry Tsubaki, I frogot about you Dragon senses." Dragon sense?

"Oh so your a dragon slayer like Natsu?" Lucy asked her voice calm. Maka's eyes seemed to narrow at Tsubaki.

"yeah I am the Shadow dragon slayer." Tsubaki said in her shy voice, but it was filled with pride. I wonder if she was trained by a dragon...


	8. Eating souls and shadows

Maka's pov

* * *

Shadow dragon slayer does that mean she eats shadows? How does one eat a shadow? Are shadows good or is it just there texture like soul explained with him eating souls? This girl did attack me with shadows was it just a reflex? I was about to ask one of these many questions going through my mind, but Natsu did instead.

"Where you trained by a dragon? Do you know where a dragon is?!" Natsu asked filled with hope about finding a dragon.

"No and No. my brother taught me it." The girl known as Tsubaki natabuski (did I spell it right?) said

"Oh" Natsu said sadly he sat down on my desk chair in almost pouting way. then he cheered up as he asked "How did you do that with the shadows?"

"Why do you ask so may questions? It is called shadow trap the more you struggle the more it tries to attack you."

"We are asking you questions too get answer and you did try and kill us." Ersa said... When did she get here?

"Yeah and if it was up to me I would have eaten your soul by now." Soul mumbled half to himself.

"plug you ears Tsubaki" the girl nodded and did so, Natsu seemed to understand why and did the same thing. "YOU DARE SAY YOU WILL EAT MY SHADOW GODDESSES SOUL JUST WHO DO YOU THINK ARE, NOBODY HURTS MY GODDESS AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! I AM A ASSASSIN ANd IF YOU LAY ONE FINGER ON HER I WILL ASSINATE YOU! AND I CAN BECUASE I AM THE MIGHTY BLACK*STAR THE ONE WHO WILL SURPASS GOD. SO NO ONE WILL HURT MY DRAGON SLAYING-" but black*star was interrupted by soul.

"Let me Guess you dragon slaying goddess?" he said it in a mocking tone. "Don't get me wrong that's cool and all, but you did try to kill Maka so I am not that fond of you." he stopped for a few seconds before adding. "And I am hungry." he said that in a threatening tone.

"How about no eating anybody's souls okay" Lucy said looking like she might get sick.

"Aye!" Happy said agreeing with her.

"Nya! I don't see what the big deal is haven't you ever wondered what a soul tastes like?" Blair said in a intrigued tone.

"Speaking of eating!" I interrupt "If your shadow dragon slayer like Natsu is a fire dragon slayer do you eater shadows?" I asked the question that had been bothering me before Soul and Blair started a long conversation about eating souls.

"No I don't, but I am stronger during the night." Tsubaki said "If you are done asking me questions can I ask you one?" I nod lightly "If you eat souls does that make you the same as Grinko and Asura?" Soul looked really offended by that question.

"No it doesn't! Grinko would kill anyone he feels like, just to eat someone's soul good or bad. I only eat evil peoples souls like the ones of your and your boyfriends that are tainted through the crimes you have committed!" Soul yelled with great anger in his voice. then he stormed out of the apartment grabbing his jacket and slamming the door..

* * *

**Minus this foot note this has 555 worlds...**


	9. Am I a monster?

**Maka's pov Flashback!**

* * *

I have to run I can't let it get me, it is going to kill me! All I saw was the crimson eyes and the sharp teeth before I started to run, I know who the monster was sent by. it was sent by Lord Poison he has a rivaling company with my fathers (they make Jewelry). They probably thought that if I was hurt or missing o-or dead Papa would stop paying attention to his work and go to find me or the person who did this. What was the monster though? I heard it's feet running against the cobble stone rode after me. I quicken my pace ,but my legs are starting to ache I feel like I could just collapse any second now.

I feel hot tears run down my face. Why did they have to bring me into this? Maybe it wasn't from Lord Poison, but someone not very happy with what he got why gambling with my father. I turn running into a alleyway uh oh dead end! I feel the fear start to boil within me like a teapot on the stove. No! I will be brave and keep fighting like Mama did before she died! I turn around Preparing to fight the monster all I could see was its dark silhouette and the light reflecting off it's crimson eyes. It runs towards me at top speed I didn't have any time to do anything before I was pinned to the wall. I was no face to face with it.. no he in fact, he looked around my age maybe a little order. His eyes where of crimson they where like look into pool of hot rich blood, his stark white hair shadowing his eyes just a little. He was holding me to the wall by my throat. Why was he doing this he was just kid like me wasn't he? "S-stay s-still, don't struggle and I-I will make I-it as quick and as p-painless as I can." His voice was horse, but light and filled with probably as mush fear as I was.

"W-why are you doing that answer that please, so at least I will know why I am going to die." I said my voice shaking at first, but I had to remain strong like Mama was. He looked at me his eye seemed to lighten, but that was only because of the light reflecting off his tears. Why was he crying I should be the only one crying?

"B-because, because I have to." He said quickly. I noticed his other arm started to glow was it some sort of magic? It then turned into a red and black blade from the shoulder down. "I-I am s-s-sorry." he raised the blade too my throat.

"t-that's not a real answer why d-d-do you h-have t-to?" I say my voice beginning to shake once more. Did he kill Mama to, the police officer said she was stabbed in the throat?

"B-because t-the contract s-says I h-have to do what he says n-no m-matter w-what." Contract? the glowing arm? His arm becoming a blade?

"Your a celestial spirit aren't you." my voice was clear not a sense of fear at all.

"Y-yes." His voice still quaked with fear.

"What if I got your key from him?" His eyes slightly widened.

"I g-guess I would h-have t-to listen to you then." I slightly smile, filled with hope maybe we could make a deal...

"If I get your key back you wont be able to kill me right?"

"Y-yes."

"How about I steal your key and then you can be from him and do what you want." I could tell he was thinking about this.

"B-but if h-he finds out I didn't kill y-you, h-he w-would hurt me."

"But if I got the key I would be able to send you to the spirit world and he wouldn't be able to." He lowered his blade/arm from my throat and I took a deep breath finally being able to move. "I am Maka Albarn."

"S-soul E-eater h-how do I know y-you wont do t-the same t-thing h-he h-has done." I look at him tears running down his face what did this guy do to him?

"If I do I give you permission to kill me!" I tell him I knew I wouldn't be in any danger, because I simply wouldn't do that. He looks at me a bit startled by that, he didn't know what to think with someone saying that. "what did he do to you anyway?"

"He turned me into a monster." His reapply wasn't shaky, but one of pure sadness. I probably would consider myself a monster too if I was in his shoes.

* * *

Maka's Pov normal time

Why did she haft to say that? It really hit a nerve for soul or more like stabbed one threw the heart. I knew what he used to be like, what he was forced to do. Which is a reason he doesn't go by his true name Soullomon he did not think he deserved to be called that anymore. he thought he was a monster so made himself a monster name like Soul Eater. I run down the street finally catching up to him. he was standing on the bridge looking at his reflection in the water. I put my arm around his shoulders and look at him there where tears falling down his face. "Hey. you okay?"

"Why where you never scared of me?" the question startled I was defiantly scared of him at first before I got a good look at him. "I mean after you saw me, you seemed so brave. you would think you would be afraid of someone like me."

"I was never scared of you after I actually saw you, because well you where just a kid like me." he looks at me tears still in his eyes. "And why would I be afraid of someone like you?"

"Because I was.. no because I am a-a M-monster." Soul always beats himself up over it what he had to do wasn't his fault.

"Your not a monster and I thought we got rid of you stutter." he looks back down at his reflection.

"How can you say that after knowing what I have done?" I pull his face towards me.

"Soul I don't see a monster because there isn't one I see the person a practically grew up with , the person who taught me how to fight, who taught me not to be serious all the time and the person I have grown to love." I could see his eyes widen as I said this.

* * *

Souls Pov

"And the person I have grown to love." This shocked me that she said this, but what shocked me more was that after saying this she brought her face to mine. and kissed me! On the lips my eyes where wide in shock, but as soon as I was done with being shocked at this. I really enjoyed the kiss Maka was defiantly the coolest person I have ever meant!


	10. Death

**Authors note: Just thought I would remind I still do not own soul eater or fairy tail just this storyline and if they ever want to air a crossover I shall allow them to use this!**

**more Maka's pov Flashback !**

* * *

We where making a plan to get Souls key. I was sure this boy defiantly had been through a lot I mean had to be only 11 or 12 such as myself. The only difference was that I probably was sneaky enough to get away and I was not bound to do what the person said by a key. who was this guy anyway Soul said he never gave his name , but he had odd black and white hair he was also always covered in scarves. "so how do we get in?" I ask Soul we where now in front of the house that had his key.

"W-we?" Soul said a bit frightened about it.

"Yeah I am not just having you steal the key, we both are." He seemed to be new a this helping each other thing.

"S-s-sorry I-I am u-used t-t-o d-d-doing things o-on m-m-my own." He was still stuttering quite a bit, even though I told him he didn't have to be scared of me... or the person that held his key. "W-we s-should be able to get I-in through t-t-that crack in the wall just t-there." He pointed at it I grabbed his hand and started to poll him towards it he seemed uneasy by it.

"Do you think you can lift me up so I can get to it then I will pull you up." he looked at me his face a bright red which confused me.

"B-but your wearing a dress." I suddenly felt a warmth in my cheeks and they turned red much like Soul's

"Well lift me up and look at the ground then!" I whisper yell (what ever that means XD) He still was flushed but crouched down so I could get on his shoulders. I did so I heard him grunt.

"Your heavy!" he said. if we where in another situation I probably would have hit him, other than well if I was to do that now he might fall over and so would I. I reached towards the edge of the crack and managed to climb in. I the reached a hand down and pulled him up. He was surprisingly light maybe spirits are just lighter than humans. Could explain why he said I was heavy but still! I started to walk into a room I my feet hitting the black and red checkered boarded floor. it seems the only light in hear was from the blue flames on those creepy lanterns that where black and looked like eyes where on the. "This place always gave me the creeps." soul mumbled at least he didn't stutter.

"Yeah it gives me the creeps too." he looked at me shocked apparently not realizing he had said that out loud. which would explain why he didn't stutter. I look around and walk towards a black table on it was a blue box, I decide to open said box and upon doing so there was key inside I took out the key which was red. after I did that a magic cage appeared around me. I try to grab the bar of the cage, but it burned my hand "ooww here catch." I throw the key towards him and he catches it.

"b-but there is nothing I can do." he said

"well a promise is a promise you didn't kill me got you your key."

"B-b-but why b-bother with me, do you think that you where the first person they sent me after? well you aren't I've killed hundreds of people! so why bother risking yourself to help m-m-me I am a m-monster." so that's why he called himself a monster before I knew he probably killed before but hundreds?

"Your not a monster you where forced to kill those people."

"s-s-some of t-t-them...o-o-others..." What does he mean some of them!

"What do you mean some of them?!"

"I mean exactly what I said. you know it is said once you eat a human soul you can't stop yourself, that's true I've tried to make there death quick though."

"w-w-what b-b-but, it isn't your fault he probably is playing with your head!"

"No he is not, you know I remember each face of every person I've killed. there was a older girl she looked like you, green eyes and light brown hair... did you know her?" I heard what sound like water dripping, I look at him and see tears coming from his eyes. I know I should be mad he killed Mama, but at least he knows its wrong he knows that and it haunts him.

"yes."

"Who was she?"

"My mom, was it painless?"

He looked up at me. "y-y-yes. I a-a-am s-s-sorry!" he put his head in his hand tears running down his face. He was hysterically crying ,and I could not help but cry myself.

"y-you know I always said that if I meant Mama's killer I would kill him." I was about to continue but he interrupted me.

"You know I could do that..." I saw his arm glow and turn into a blade. "...Kill myself...I deserve to die for what I've done." he raised the blade to his neck.

"W-wait!" I have always blamed my Papa for her death, since they got divorced just weeks before her death I was never expecting...this.

"Why?" there seemed to be no emotion in his voice.

"I wasn't finished speaking, you know it is rude to interrupt someone. But I excepted someone without remorse, not someone crying over it. You know if you must kill you could kill evil people who deserve it." He looks at me. His arm glowed and turned back into it's regular form.

"You know if I meant me from a few years ago I would have thought that I am a monster... I am. No ones ever cared about me before..."

"I don't think I know how to deal with emotional prisoners." I looked to see a girl or boy with pink hair and purple eyes. the cage vanished. "go before I change my mind." She then started to cry and run off... when did she get there?

* * *

We where both now outside walking off leaning against each other. "Here." soul said handing me his key.

"Why?" I ask

"So you can keep me from becoming a monster." Soul was the most confusing person I have ever meant.

"Cool thanks."

"Cool?"

"Never heard of it?"

"Yeah never have, what is it?"


	11. The Past come to haunt?

Maka's pov not flashback for now...

* * *

I broke from the kiss only because I needed air, I took a deep breath trying to breathe in the air i forgot too. I looked at soul his cheeks burning red like fire. "Please say something Soul." I said worried he did not feel the same.

"Maka..." Is he going too say he doesn't feel the same? "You know... Your the coolest girl I have ever meant." He went up and hugged me putting his chin on my shoulder. "Thank you Maka."

"Your welcome Soul." I say hugging him back. "So how is you being a celestial spirit going to work with this?"

"guess we will just haft to figure it out." I nod then we start walking home are hands put together and our feet hitting the cobble stone rode. We open the door into the apartment we notice Tsubaki crying.

she looks up "sorry I did not know you would react like that. Sorry if I hurt your feelings."

"Nah it's cool, you didn't know I would react like that." He gives a small smile, while saying this. That was just like soul he had been through so much , but always so kind. "I probably over reacted anyway."

"Yeah what was that all about soul?" Natsu said which I gave him my death glare. "n-n-never mind!" Soul slightly laughed.

"well you try being compared to a monster like Grinko. Who is Asura?" Soul said

* * *

Maka's Pov

Great just Great! Should we tell them? I mean Asura does sound like the guy who had Soul's key before me. Good thing there gone now and Black*star and Tsu are sleeping soundly (Black*star is actually snoring, but soul does the same thing) I look over at Soul who looks in away scared, most people wouldn't realize it without knowing him. He looked completely calm, but I know inside all these things he's done are going through his head.

"Well I think we should tell them!" Blair said I had almost forgotten she was here. "I mean it would be better if they found out from you two and not while fighting Asura." Blair had a good point even if I hated to admit it.

"She's right Soul we should tell them." I say Soul looks at me.

"I-I s-s-suppose your right I-I-I j-j-just don't want to g-go back their Soul said his voice shaky. I knew what he meant this was a nightmare come true fore him. I knew this because he use to have those nightmares all the time.

* * *

Maka's Pov

"What!" Lucy nearly screeched. she looked absolutely frightened of Soul, we had just told them about Souls past. Everyone was freaking out except Loke, did I forget to mention we where in the guild?

"What's the big deal, he had a contract with someone who was evil." Loke said.

"He almost killed Maka!" Lucy shouted. I really felt bad for Soul, who had to deal with this when he already has a low self of steam.

"D-d-do y-y-you seriously think I-I-I w-wanted to do t-those t-things!" Soul snapped while stuttering (1) He honestly looked like he was about to cry, I new this because his eyes have a habit of changing shades with his emotions.

"Nya and you barely know him! Nya I have known him for as long as Maka so I know what he has gone through. Nya Do you even know how many nightmares he has had about going back there?!" Blair screeched at them her fur poofing up. "Your lucky I can't turn into my human form anymore I will Halloween Cannon blow you all into next week!" Gee Blair good impression not threating to blow people up...

"..." Absolute awkward silence. "I still say it was this Asura guys fault and not his." Loke said. I wonder why he was so sure about everything.

"Thanks at least someone's on my side that doesn't threaten to blow people up... Hint Blair!" He said it in a sincere and the jokingly tone. With a slight smile on his lips.

"Well someone hast to I mean it is better than Blair killing people, and human form?"

"Nya Sort of like Happy's wings..."Blair said a little shyly.

"I think we have gotten off topic that you have ate someone who was good I might add SOUL!" Lucy shouted.

"..." Soul was silent I notice a tear go down his one cheek. Lucy must have noticed that too, he really did feel bad for everything he did.

Right then the door opens and Master comes in "Why is everyone here so gloomy right now?" He asked in a careing tone.

so we told him he seemed shocked at first , but calmer than anyone else. " so he has a past we all do. Natsu was raised by a dragon, Lucy is rich and ran away. We all do but that doesn't matter it is the person they are now."


	12. The past hurts dosen't it

Lucy's pov

* * *

I notice a tear go down Soul's cheek, I then realise that if I was on his shoes I probably would be crying to... Great now I feel bad for the soul eater, Loke is over there right now comforting him. is Loke just doing that because he doesn't like me? How can Maka even trust Soul with all he has done.

* * *

Maka's pov hey guess what flashback again!

I woke up the next morning and felt some sort of pressure around my waist. I open my eyes to see a tan arm around me. I prepare for the worst, I follow the hand to see who it belongs too. I see his stark white hair , I know i am safe now it is just Soul. My Soul he thought someone might come here and try to hurt me for freeing him. Silly Soul nothing bad was going to happen to me. I role around to face him and I curl up near his chest. When did he get this scar?

* * *

Nastu pov (lol auto correct turned his name into nasty)

Why was Lucy freaking out? Not that I don't think she is cute when freaking out and all , but she deals with spirits all the time. She should be calm about all this and why is Loke so close to Maka I thought he disliked being around celestial wizards. I suppose probably just to comfort Soul. He looks like he is crying, poor guy why is everyone here jerks. so he has a past, so what! Why did he eat the peoples soul's that he killed though? I probably won't be able to ask him that though he is already going through enough. I wonder when everyone is going to stop staring at him like that...

* * *

Happy's pov

Aye! Can't believe that this all happened and he did all those unsolved murders. Aye, am even more surprised Blair knew! Maybe he is not all that bad or maybe Blair is evil. No Blair's not evil she is too cute to be evil... Aye indeed and the way her fur is that beautiful purple, the way her hat falls over her golden eyes when she laughs. even the way she uses her magic to cheat at go fish. Aye she is dreamy...

* * *

Blair's Pov

I can not believe the way they are acting he was practically used as a tool not as a weapon. Sure weapons are used to kill and destroy, but they are also loyal and protective of the one's they trust. This all my fault if I hadn't have said we should tell them. even if Asura recognized him and said something they would be to busy fighting to think about it. Also what about Black*star he straight up said he was a assassin!? It didn't help I could practically here every word they where saying about him. **_"Should we trust him?" _**

**_"He was forced to kill people, but eat there soul's."_**

**_"What do soul's even taste like."_**

**_"I bet he enjoyed it!"_**

**_"He probably wasn't even forced just thought Maka would be a way to get near some powerful people to kill."_**

**_"He is a monster how can we trust him?"_**

**_"Yeah he is, he was made to kill after all with that sharp teeth of his."_**

**_"Yeah and think, he probably could tare someone's arm off if he just got annoyed."_**

**_"Is he crying?"_**

**_"Probably faking it so people will feel bad for him."_**

**_"I wonder if he can see in the dark with those crimson eyes... He probably hunts during the dark so no one will recognize him."_**

**_"I wonder if his breath smells like blood."_**

**_"Why is he even still here? He should leave before we force him too." _**The worst thing about this is that I knew he could here every word too. he must be really strong, if I was him I probably would be bursting out crying. I look around and point my ears in different directions trying to find at least someone who thought he was good... Why is Happy looking at me like that?

* * *

Soul's Pov

I can here every word of what people are saying about me... it takes all my strength no too let myself cry, but even with that a few tears manage to escape. What hurt me most was that Lucy who was so kind to me and Maka when we first came here. Now she was yelling at me calling me a monster. The sad thing she is right... If only they knew how much it hurt me inside. I was close to becoming a kishin which is why my teeth are now per mentally sharp and my eyes red. Heck even my hair got a color change... If only they new I could remember each name, each scream. Each time someone begged for there life... The few that I let go in the beginning, the punishments the blood thirsty look in Grinko's eyes as he would cut me. All that pain I was in they have no idea, they have no idea how many scars are still healing...

* * *

Flashback time! still Soul's point of view

"Please let me go I have a family a son about your age please!" The man pleaded for me to let him go. This is my first job with that -that monster! I never got his name I wish I did. "Why are you doing this?!" there is sickening feel in the pit of my stomach. I feel tears start to run down my face.

"J-just go if they found I let you live there hunt you down. so go and leave as far as you can." I let the man go and it seems that sickening in my stomach left.

"T-thank you who sent you Mr,..."

"Soullomon and I don't know his name." My arm glows and morphs back into my regular arm. "I wish I did..."

Later I was surprised to be called to see him. The other scary one Grinko I belive he called him was there too... "So you let him go?!" The scarfed man shouted.

"It is wrong to kill for something as pitiful as revenge!" I shout at him. I hope this is all supposed to be some kid of test. I feel someone grab both of my arms and hold me in places, I try to struggle, but I know if used my powers it probably would end up killing them.

"Grinko teach him a lesson." Then for the first time I saw Grinko smile revealing sharp pointed teeth. I saw around his arm glom before morphing into a moving blade. Is he going to kill me. I move my head down my black hair shadowing my eyes, I just hope he makes it quick... I feel his blade now unmoving go under my chin forcing my head up we where eye to eye. my blue vs his hazel that twisted smile still on his face.

"Don't worry I won't kill you, but your going to wish you where though." Before I could reply, his blade arm goes down in a diagonal angle from my shoulder blade to my hip. I scream out in pain it felt as if he had stabbed me a hundred times because of his moving blades. My shirt was now torn and blood pouring from me matching the crimson carpet. is this how it got such a deep shade of red? everything seems to slow down as I begin to lose consciousness. my body goes limp as they drop me, my knee's hitting the ground and then my whole body face first going into the blood-dyed carpet. Tears going down my cheeks. _There monsters and they want me to become one._ was the last thing that went through my head before everything went black.


	13. tears

Maka's Pov

* * *

At least master was able to put some sense into them. Now we where walking to the apartment Blair behind us. I knew how much pain he was in, he told me everything they had done to him. How he got his scar to how they had force fed him the soul's of the people he had killed. I open the apartment and he goes face fist into my bed tears running down his eyes. Me and Blair where the only one's ever allowed to see him cry like this. He would not allow anyone else to it showed he was weak as he saw it. I saw it as strength though he had not lost his emotions during those terrible things. He still had tears to shed he was not broken yet. it was when something like this happened and when he didn't cry was what truly scared me.

* * *

Soul's Pov

As soon as we get to the apartment I run and stuff my face deep into the pillows. letting tears run down my eyes, Maka and Blair where the only one's here. The only time I ever felt safe was with them. They are the only ones allowed to see me cry. They are the only one's I truly trust. I forced myself not to cry when I was there they did not deserve to see my tears, so I would not let them I would force myself not to cry. No matter how much it hurt as they would teach me a lessen for letting someone go and warning them. One time they even tortured someone that I let go in front of me, but no I would never cry. not even when because of devouring soul's when I began to change into a kishin, not even because it hurt so much as my blood turned black. After all I have been through this makes me cry? I never put as much trust as I did with Maka, but they never gave me any reason not to in till now. I wish I could go back in time when I was the kid who only saw the world in either Black or White not the rainbow of colors in between. I have grown since then I am no longer that child. I am no longer the pure good I wanted to be, does that make me evil? no everyone has done something wrong. right? Not all have killed though, I have... What makes me any different then them? The answer I never once enjoyed what I had done. I feel something go lightly against my back in a rubbing motion. I look up to see Maka her hand lighly on my back she new that I didn't need to talk with someone to sort all this out in my head just someone there to listen if I ever did.

I wipe my eyes and sit up. Maka then practically tackled me wrapping her arms around me and burying her face into my chest. "I am sorry Soul I wouldn't have convinced you to tell them if I knew they would react like this! It is all my fault!"

"Maka nothing's your fault you didn't know they would react like that."

"I know, but it feels like there is nothing I ever can do to help you. I guess I am just not strong enough too."

"Maka you don't need to be stronger to help me, all you need is to be here like you are now when I need someone beside me." I lean my for head against hers. "Maka why would you think you need to change anything about you?"

"I guess I don't feel like I deserve someone like you... You have always just."

So you don't think you deserve a monster?"

"Soul you are not a monster and I am tired of you sayi-" But before can say a world I kiss her on the lips.

"Maka , You talk to much."

"Maybe I should talk more then if your going do that everytime." I give her a warm smile, showing my shark like teeth.


	14. Forgive and froget, also ninjas!

Lucy's POV

* * *

I still don't know what to think, he says he was forced to do all that stuff. What if he wasn't though? I know Maka wouldn't lie to me, but soul would he lie to me and the guild? Maybe I could look him up! "Gate of the The Southern Cross"

"Yes?"

"Can you find anything on a spirit that goes by soul eater?" then he looks like he is asleep for a little while.

"His actual name is Soullomon Evans, but he changed it because of something that happened to him. He has white hair, red eyes, and sharp teeth from eating souls of those he had killed. He used to have black hair, blue eyes, and regular teeth. He also was known as the night sky spirit. that's all I can tell you."

"But what happened to him!"

"You already know."

"So all that stuff really did happen to him?"

"Yes."

"Alright thank you." he then vanishes. Maybe I was wrong to be quick to judge about him. "Lucy-kick!" I kick Natsu in the face for entering my apartment through the window. he hits the wall pretty hard.

"Oww Why did you do that." He whined

"Why do you don't use the door like a normal person!?"

"... Because I am ninja n-n-n " Then he put his scarf around his face making it into a mask. what a idiot. "Oh yeah I wanted to see if you wanted to see if Soul was ok. after all you did make him cry..."

"Sigh, I suppose your right. and his actual name Is soullomon."

"It is how do you know?"

"I talked to grandpa Cross."

"Ok."

* * *

Lucy's POV still..

We walk toward there apartment. outside we could tell someone was sitting on there window sill. We walk inside and knock on there apartment door. Maka opens it and I hear Blair hiss at me. "Shut it cat." I say in a snappy tone. "Can we come in?"

"No not right now, you really hurt his feelings everyone did."

"I wanted to apologies, I know what he did and he was forced. I just didn't know what to think, but I honestly do not know what he has been through."

"Fine, but if you say one thing to hurt his feelings I will Maka-Chop you!" she opens the door completely and allows me and Natsu inside. Soul was sitting on the window sill one foot on the ground the other on the sill. His face turned up to the night sky, his eyes seemed to reflect the light. The main thing that caught my eye was that he was. SHIRTLESS! He had scars all over his upper torso, but the main thing that caught my eye was one huge scar that went from his shoulder blade to his side.

"S-soul I am sorry for what I said too you." He turns his head to look at me the night sky seemed to reflect on them.

"It is fine you where just being careful." He said giving a warm smile.

"You ok Soul?" Natsu asked

"Fine. Why are you wearing you scarf as a mask?"

"Because I am a ninja n-n-n-n." Soul burst out laughing at him.

"Yeah sure you are hahahahhaah." Soul did the same hand sighn copying him. "But I am the Coolest ninja n-n-n-n." with this I couldn't but smile. I heard Maka laugh too.


	15. BlackStar

Black*star's pov

Why was everyone being so nice to me and Tsubaki, we were the enemy. We are the enemy, but Tsubaki's never really fit in and never had someone to teach her more powers she can use. well since her brothers death, and now she has Natsu. He has been teaching her different spells and what not. Do they not realize that a star as big as me and my goddess could defeat the easily? Could we?

" First rule of the assassin Blend into the shadows... Hold your breath... And wait for your target to let down his guard." Saying these always calmed my nerves.

"Second rule of the assassin-" I was about to finish, but was interrupted.

"You know if your going to say assassin rules you should whisper them. and your not planning to kill anyone right?" It was Lucy she looked slightly worried.

"No I am not planning to kill anyone. Even though I could being what such a big star and all."

"Sure... Why are you saying those then?"

"It calms my nerves."

What are you nervous about?"

"Can't you go and ask a bunch of questions to some of you lower stars?"

"Well maybe I could help." She might be able too.

"Well why is everyone here being so nice to me and Tsubaki? We were the enemy shouldn't we be treated as one?" She looked at me oddly.

"Were the enemy not anymore the true enemy betrayed you as there comrade. You haven't given us any reason to treat you like one."

"Maybe you all our bigger stars than I thought."

"Ummm one more question."

"Yes..."

"How did you get up there?" I had almost forgotten that I was sitting on top of the guild hall. I simply shrug my shoulders.

"I climbed that should be obvious." She nods. I jump down and land on the pads of my feat in a crouched position I then stand up. Darn It! she's taller than me! I am still the bigger star though!

"So what was your guild like?"

"I thought you said only one more question."

"Just answer."

"Your lucky I am a bigger star than you or I probably wouldn't. I have only been in the guild once I was 10 years old. it was when I got my guild mark, I was going to be the next guild master. My father White*star was the current guild master. I never got a chance to go to the guild again because it was destroyed. And everyone in it including my father."

"I'm sorry... Is that why saying the assassin rules calms you?"

"Yeah my Dad taught them to me, guess it just makes me feel closer to him." A tear went down my eye I really did miss him, he was the only family I had.

"Hey black*star, Tsubaki want to show you a spell I taught which is- are you crying? Lucy why are you making everyone cry lately?" Natsu said. And got a glare from Lucy. Who else did she make cry?

"I am not crying a big star like me does not cry." I tell Natsu and I stop crying.

"Anyway Tsubaki wants to see you.


	16. Shadow Dragon roar!

black*star's POV

I am the all mighty Black*star I do not cry! I wont let myself! We were now walking to where Tsubaki is.

"Your finally here black*star watch this!" She sounded happier then I have heard her in years. I couldn't help, but smile. "Shadow Dragon Roar." She shouted before breathing black shadowy flames. It was spectacular to see the flames pitch black like Asura's soul. Then the flames just vanished it was no Speed*Star, but it was amazing! My goddess might become a Bigger star than me. No she already was and I am proud to say so.

"You know I haven't seen you smile like that in years!" I say with a grin. "I hope Natsu isn't trying to become a bigger star than I am..." eye slightly glance at him.

"Is that a challenge?" Natsu asked

"Sure is."

"Then I am all fired up." He said this punching his hands together and creating flames. I call my enchanted sword to my hand and run at him with it. He doges quickly and manages to punch me.

"Your quicker than I expected, In that case." I made a hand symbol. "Speed*star!" I shout and run circles around him so fast he cant see me, but I am careful not to pick up any dust. "You can't fight what you can't see." I make a move trying to punch him using Star*punch (His soul wavelength attack) but he quickly doges and grabs my wrist throwing me across the clearing.

"Take it easy on him! His arm was all cut up remember!" Lucy shouts at Natsu. Here is my chance... quite your breath... make yourself unknown... then wait in till his guard is down. I requip my blade with a ninja star and throw it at him barely missing them both. "Hey you could have killed us."

"Yes if I wanted to I could have being a assassin in all, but why would I? I mean were-" I stop myself from finishing, we cant be friends were enemies. If they new I was still working with Asura they would kill me. Asura would kill me and probably eat my soul...

"What's wrong Black*star?" Lucy asked. should I tell them? Asura will probably kill me or worse.

"Nothing its just..I...er."

"What?"

"Sigh, I guess I should...tell you guys... well me and tsubaki are-"


	17. Kishin gods of madness

Lucy's Pov

* * *

"Double agents working for Asura." Black*star mumbled the last part so they wouldn't hear.

"Working with Asura" I screamed, forgetting about Natsu's and Tsubaki's sensitive hearing.

"y-y-yes..." Black*star said looking at the ground as if it suddenly was the most interesting thin in the whole world.

"Does nobody tell us the truth about them the first time we meet them?!"

"I feared Asura would hurt Tsubaki..." This guy was so stuck up and wanted to be the best at everything, but he actually carried for that girl more than anything. "Why do you think I want to be the most powerful person in the world. It is all so I can protect Tsubaki."

"I am sorry for yelling I guess I don't know how to deal with all this." Black*star and Tsubaki burst out laughing. "What is it!?"

"N-nothing it just" More laughter "You sound like Asura niece Crona!" What am I going to do with these two... How do we trust them if they just admitted to working with Asura as double agents!? Maybe we can use his knowledge to figure out exactly what there up too.

* * *

Maka's PoV

Lucy said she wanted to talk to me and Soul about something. I wonder what it is about. Does she still not trust Soul? "Open gate of the demon Soul Eater!" I shout making a slicing motion with the key. He appeared in his regular attire minus his head band. "Where's your head band?" I ask him curiously it is very rare for someone to see Soul with out his preciouses head band.

"I got stuck baby sitting the twins." he answered.

"Twins? Did they steal your head band?"

"Yeah twins Fire and Thunder, yeah they stole my headband" I hear a slight growl under his breath.

"Since when did you babysit?"

"I owed Kilik a favor."

"Ok then. Lucy wants to talk to us."

"What about? Does she still not trust me? I mean I don't blame her, I probably would react the same way."

"I don't know what about, but less come on." I grab his hand and we start walking to the lakeside forest where Happy liked to fish. We saw Lucy, Natsu, Erza , Happy , Black*star, Tsubaki, and Grey there already. I begin to worry this has something to do with Soul.

"Umm why are you to holding hands?" Lucy asked. I feel all my blood go to my cheeks and they turn the same deep red color as Soul's eyes.

I quickly let go of his hand and put my hands behind my back. "No reason." I say my voice had turned into a mere squeak of noise.

"Ok then." Lucy said giving me that grin. "Well apparently Black*star and Tsubaki are double agents working for Asura." I look over at Soul and he visibly tensed. "They have agreed to tell us what Arachnophobia is up to."

There was Silence... A very awkward silence...

"Well?" Soul said still tense.

"There trying to make Asura into the next Kishin god." I saw Soul I eyes widen. Kishin God? How are kishin even made anyway? "Well since apparently Soul's the only one who understands this I will have to explain it all." He let out a sigh "First off a Kishin is someone that has ate hundreds of humans souls turning them into monstrous beings..." Black*star seemed to glance at Soul as to try and use him as a example. Good thing soul was looking out into space not really paying attention. "A Kishin god also known as the god of madness can control people using there own madness against them. As he did trying to use my star eye's..."

"Star eye's?" I asked trying to get it off the subject of kishins and monsters for Soul's sake. Black*star closed his eyes for a second and reopened them. Now however his pupils where replaced with a bright yellow star symbol. He blinked a few times and they turn back to normal.

"It is dangerous to use for to long though, it can mess with someone head pretty bad..."

"Then why use it at all?" Natsu asked.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"I only use it when I have to." Black*star explained. "Now that everything is out in the open anything else someone forgot to mention."

Another awkward silence...

"Me and Soul are dating!" I say with a smile. Everyone just stared at us for a few seconds.

"Maka I thought you didn't want to tell anyone yet..." Soul said

"Well since everyone is putting stuff into the open."

"How long have you two been a couple?" Grey asked

"For about a month... Now that I think about it exactly a month." I tell Grey he looked sad about something. Did the ice stripper have a crush on me or something? I hope something.. "Grey your clothes I shout at him!" He was now only in dark blue boxing shorts.

"Ahhh! why does this keep happening to me!" Grey's weird and that is coming to a girl dating a spirit...

"Wait wasn't a month ago when soul freaked out over me comparing him to Grinko and then ran off?" My cheeks once again turned a bright red. with remembering that hot wet kiss... And all this kisses after that... Stop IT MAKA NO THINKING ABOUT KISSING SOUL RIGHT NOW! I mentally yell at myself.


	18. Kidnapped Maka

Maka's Pov

* * *

It is always nice to soak in the tub after a day of worry. Nice warm and calm. I hear the bedroom door creak open. I get out of the tub and wrap a towel around me. I walk out into the bedroom. "Soul your home early I thought you would still be out..." But the man in front of me was not Soul defiantly not, The man is tall with dark brown hair and several piercings on his face. "W-who are you!?"

He grabs me by my throat. He put his lips near my ear. "The names Grinko, I suppose you have heard of me." He purred. I couldn't breath with his hand on my throat. he really is as monstrous as Soul said. I feel my consciousness slipping away. The last thing I remember is his grin.

* * *

Soul's POV

I spent all day in the market place. I was getting stuff to make Maka a romantic dinner like the cool boyfriend I am. When I get to the apartment the door is wide open. Maka? It isn't like her to leave the door open. I carefully walk inside my heart beating so fast like it is going to beat out of my chest. "Maka?" Where is she? "Maka!?" I open the door to the bedroom. I notice a note on the bed. I dropped the groceries and ran and grabbed the note. As I read the note my eye widened. Grinko! I will tear him to shreds!

I run as quick as I can to the guild. They will be able to help, to get her back! I open the door rather loudly, which got some stares. I quickly glance around master Mavorak is not here. "Where is Master Mavorak!?" I ask in a rather loud voice.

"What does it mater?" A guy with black hair covering his one eye and wearing a brown poncho asked.

"It's Maka she been taken!" I was trying my best not to cry. Maka meant the world to me..

"She has been taken! How do you know, maybe she just went out and your over reacting." Mira said in a calm voice. If I remember correctly when the master isn't here she is in charge.

"Then she know how to pull one hell of a prank." I gave her the note Grinko left.

"So she has been taken... By someone who works for Asura no less."

"Well can't we go and try to get her back." Natsu said his voice worried and with as much rage as my voice must hold.

"It says that if we do he will kill her..." With that I can't help it as a few tears go down my face.

"If he hurts her in anyway... I am going to tear him apart!" My voice was loud and cracking.

"Don't worry we will get her back she is part of the guild you know! The both of you are." Mira said. I look up at her tears in my dark crimson eyes.

"Th-thank you I don't know what I would do without her..."

"Yeah we will get her back even we haft to defeat Asura!" Natsu said

"Aye!" Happy said.


	19. Soul stop destroying the apartment!

**Hey Guess what! I still do not own soul eater or Fairy tail! Not that I thought you thought I did... Oh! and mild swearing in this chapter soul is Furious!**

Maka's Pov

* * *

When I open my eyes I am tied up and lying on the floor Grinko looking at me. "Why can't I kill her?" He asked in a childish tone, I felt a chill go up my spine.

"Because she is a hostage, but don't worry if things go as me and Aracnae plan you will get to kill a lot of people." I look at the man who said this he is a rather tall man his hair is black with white streaks, shaping into eyes. He had scarves all around him covering his upper torso and some of his face. His eyes there crimson like Soul's, but these eyes are different there craving blood. This must be Asura.

"Why do you have to keep her alive though! We can just say she is still alive." Grinko wined

"Because hopefully we can get Soul Eater back on our side." Asura said explaining his plan.

"He was never on your side! You forced him to do that stuff!" I snapped at them.

"Heheheheh He will be completely on our side once he embraces the madness, he will be." Embrace madness? "Yes one you embrace madness, there is no fear. and what he fears the most is losing you, he will do anything to protect you." Asura mused that monster he is planning to use me to manipulate Soul! "hahahah And if that doesn't work I can just eat his and yours souls! Won't that be fun!"

* * *

Soul's PoV

"If that Bastard Grinko hurt her I will tear him to shreds and then I'll Fuckin burn them too ashes!" I say loudly while kicking some random furniture in our apartment over.

"Nya! I know don't take it out on the furniture!" I look at Blair about to kick something over again.

"Yeah I guess your right.. I just feel like it is my fault I should have been here." Or I should have not meant her at all and she would be alive, safe and happy. I pick up a cushioned chair and sit down on it backwards facing Blair.

"Nya! it isn't your fault! It is Grinko's and Asura's Fault! Don't worry I will scratch there eyes out for you." Blair said this while scratching the air. As much as people say I am the protective one Blair can be the same way if one of her 'kittens' gets hurt by someone. She is just better at having a even head about stuff.

"None of this would have happened if she had never meant me..." 'Slap!' Blair just hit me in the face making me fall over! That hurt and was surprising.

"Nya! You don't even know what she was like before meeting you! She used to be gloomy all the time! She barely ever smiled since her mom died before meeting you! I should know I was told to take care of her! So stop Blaming your self and think of some way to save her!" Did Blair just snap? Did I just make Blair snap!? Cool I have never seen her snap like that before. I slightly grin at her.

"Yeah we will find a way to save her. Even if I have to kill Those bastards!"

"Who you killing?" Natsu asked a bit worried. "And what happened to your apartment?"

"Aye!" Happy said and the stared lovingly at Blair.

"Asura and Grinko." I say simply.

"Ok That doesn't explain why the apartment is trashed though." Natsu said scratching the back of his neck.

"It also doesn't explain why you came through the window." I Say plainly

"Nya! Soul just doesn't want to tell you he was throwing a tantrum." I glare at Blair as she said this.

"I don't throw tantrums." I say crossing my arms.

"You must really miss her." Natsu said this caught me off guard. Natsu putting him self in my shoes? Wasn't he usually head strong? "I mean I know I was enraged when Lucy was kidnapped and since you like her in the same way I like luce-"

"Wait hold on you like Lucy?"

His face turned as red as blood. "Well I- just. Don't tell her ok!"

"Alright.." Natsu's Dad is a dragon right? Hmm I wonder what Dragon Soul's taste like... NO DO NOT THINK ABOUT THIS NOW YOU CANT LOOSE CONTROL GOT IT! I mentally scold myself. It had been so long since I had thought of anything like that. Maybe it would be better if I was alone for a little while.

"Umm why are you looking at me like that... and drooling?" I snap out of my trance and wipe the drool from my mouth.

"N-no reason! See you tomorrow By!" I said pushing them out the door. We could have came up with a plan to help Maka... but I also could have killed him. I lean against the door and slide down in till I am siting on the ground.

"Nya! what's wrong soul?"

"Nothing it is just I was thinking about..."

"About?"

"What a dragon soul would taste like..."

"Oh."

"Yeah, if I lose control now it wont be good you know when I get like that Maka is the only one who can snap me out of it." I say laying down on the floor thinking about all the terrible things I could do.

"Hopefully you don't I would hate it if one of my kits got hurt. Even the one of them who is half mad." she said bopping my noes lightly with her paw. she curled up next to me and soon we both fall asleep.

* * *

Natsu's Pov

"Even the one of them who is half mad." Half mad? I move my head away from the door trying to processes weather he would be a actual threat or not. No probably not he has a good sense of will power when it come to helping his friends and protecting them. Even if he is half mad.

"Hey Natsu?" Happy whispered

"Yeah?" I whisper back.

"Why do you think Blair Called Maka and soul her Kits?"

"I don't know maybe she consider them as her kids."

* * *

Blair Flashback

My cheek felt red hot after the man hit me. "Well you young wench I never want to you around here again you got that." The man slurred his speech and this was the man who is going to be the father of my kits! No he wont I will raise them by myself. Men all are the same ungrateful and to filled with pride to listen. I get up off the floor where I had fallen.

"I just wanted you to know that they are you kits." I hiss at the gruff man. I was just about to walk out when he grabs my wrist.

"And I just want you to know I don't care about you or them you wench." I force my wrist out of his hand and ran off. That man was to pay for this!


	20. Kittens

Blair flashback decide to give Blair back story!

* * *

That pain and for what... What was the point... Even if it didn't happen would I have been a good mother? My Kits they where both still born...twins.. I would have had twin girls.. I feel tears run down my cheeks. Why couldn't they survive? They did not even have a chance to breath the fresh air around them or learn there first spells.

**Time cut** It has been a few months and Blair doesn't have a job.

I read the hiring part of the paper a Nanny? I could be good at that, even in my true form. Kids do like cats after all! I leave the Café and start walking towards the Albarn mansion. This place is like a palace! I knock on the door with my tail and a girl with curly dark brown hair and a short and when I say short I mean SHORT maid outfit on. "Hi I want to get the job as a nanny for Mr. Alabarn." I tell the girl she nods and walks inside allowing me in. I am thankful she did not say any sly remarks about me being a cat.

"Go up the stairs first door on the right." She then walks off. I do what she says and dash up the stairs. I knock on the door.

"Come in." a males voice said. So I walk in holding my head high. "A cat?" He looks at me oddly.

I jump on the chair and sat down my paws in front of my feet and my back straight. "Yes a 'cat' my name is Blair and I want to take your job offer as a nanny."

He looks at me for a few seconds. "Why?"

"Well I had kits but they where stillborn and I have always wanted to raise kits and this is the closest thing I have." I tell him trying to keep tears from rolling down my eyes.

"Okay." He simply said.

"Okay?"

"Yes you hired, but just to warn you Maka is a stubborn girl."

* * *

I am in front of the pale cream door, this is Maka's room my new 'kits' room. I knock on the door. "Lady Maka?" I call.

The door opens revealing a girl wearing a pink dress with red bows.(1) "Go away I do not need any help from another one of dads wenches- huh?" She looks down seeing me.

"I am Blair you farther hired me to take care of you." I say in a calm voice. so I was right about him...

"I do not need help from someone I just need a dad that will actually admit what he did to mama."

"You think he caused her death."

"Yes she was killed because of dads company." the young girl said, she opened the door and allowed me inside. I noticed that girl had what look like a frown that was ironed onto her skin.

"Well I am sorry for anything that happened, but you are young and need guidance to survive in this world. And I more than most understand that guys can be horrid which is the reason I no longer use my human from." I tell her. She simply nods and grabs one of the books from the many piles of them scattered around the room. "You like to read huh?"

"Yeah"

"How would you feel if I brought you some of my old magic books!" And for the first time I saw her face lighten, not into a full smile. but no longer such a dangerous frown.

* * *

I heard the down stairs door creak open I immediately know that it is Maka. she had sneaked out early that day. I walk down stairs. "Maka you should not be out so late defiantly with all these-" I look at Maka my eyes wide not because of the white haired man covered in blood beside her, but because she had finally got a smile on her face.

* * *

Maka explained that Soul was forced to kill people and was in fact the murder the police have been looking for. She also explained that he was half mad. I did not care, I owed this kit for making Maka smile. Now I have two kits to take care of maybe these two where always meant to be my kits.

* * *

(1) Maka Was forced to wear that, she despises it.


	21. Crona

"So what's Makarov's plan?" Soul asked Erza.

"Well you and Black*star will lead two different teams since you would no the base-"

"Base? More like a castle" Black*star interrupted

"Anyway." Erza glares at Black*star. "One will try and find Maka the other will take down Asura-"

"Knowing Asura if she is being used as a hostage she would be with him to make sure Grinko doesn't kill her" This time Soul Interrupted.

"Sigh well why don't you two make the plan then!?" Erza snapped at them getting annoyed at them interrupting her.

"Well why don't we send two groups in at either entrance one too focus on Asura and Grinko the other to sneak in and save Maka." Tsubaki said. Everyone nodded. in agreement, but Natsu kept a weary eye on Soul.

* * *

Soul's PoV

Me, Tsubaki and Happy our going to sneak in and try to get Maka. (hopefully with out being seen.) I lead them to the Crack we went through while getting my key. Well This brings back memories. "Happy go ahead and fly ahead I will help Tsubaki climb though." I order.

"Aye!" Happy said flying through.

"You ok Soul?" Tsubaki asks.

"Fine." I tell her I carefully pick her up and help her climb thorugh the hole. she then helped me up. It was a tight fit compared to last time, well I have grown since the last time.

I look around seeing happy fighting a pink haired girl with a a black blade. "I don't know how to deal with fighting so many people!" The girl said.

"Well you could always just kill them." A male voice said from the white and black blade.

"I wasn't aware I could do that. Maybe I can play with there hair first, it isn't often you get to play with white hair or hair so long." This girl was incredibly creepy and this coming from me! "Do you know real the real hell is?" she asked her head cocked to one side with a creepy smile.

"In your head." I reply she puts her head up looking at me.

"Hehehehheehehe-" She laughed in a demented tone. "Ranarak SCREAM RESONANCE" Then her and the blade let out a ear breaking scream. I put my hands over my ears. This will probally alert everyone to are presences! So much for the plan...

"S-SHADOW DRAGON ROAR!" Tsubaki yells and the breathes black flames at the girl. The girl stops screaming and dodges the flames. I run at her my arm turned into a blade. "Wait! that will kill her!" I hear Tsubaki shout. My blade goes against the pink haired girl sending her back a few feet She puts he hand over her mouth and coughs up some blood.

"Did you know my blood is black?" she asked her wound already healed.

"Figured with the way you act." I tell her.

I hear Tsubaki sigh. "Crona chill we won't hurt you."

"Lady Aracnae says you and black*star are traitors." She reply's. The points the blade at me. "And as for you hehehehehe He wants you to come back, unless you want that girl of yours to get hurt~" she say in sing song voice. My eye widen, they want me to join them again or hurt Maka...


	22. Is soul Mad?

Natsu's PoV

I try to get loose from the spider webs that held me and the team in place. Who new Asura married a spider queen?. I hear the door open and I see Soul walk in caring Tsubaki's blood covered her body. What happened to her? Soul showed no emotion. Did he kill Tsubaki? I feel my heart begin to race. "I see you took the offer then. You work for me I keep your girl safe."

"Yes indeed what is it you want me to do?" Soul bent down on one knee leaning down and put Tsubaki gently on the gorund. At least he shows respect for the dead.

"Kill the intruders." I saw a sudden grin appear on Souls face. I thought Soul was our friend, but to turn his back on us so easily.

He started walking towards me his arm glowed blue before turning into a red and black scythe blade. "Don't move." he whispered. What? Why would he not want me to move? Is he going to try and make it painless or- His blade was right over top of me I close my eyes as he swings his blade down. I feel myself falling to the ground, and then I feel a pressure like a foot on my back. "Pretend to be dead." Soul whispered. So my final assumption is right he has a plan. I lower my breathing so i don't give away that i'm alive. Whats he planing? "Well happy now Asura!? The monster i've become. heheheheheh" At first it was small giggles and then fits of laughter in till he could barely breath. Is he acting or has he really gone completely mad? I wish i could see what was going on.

"s-Soul..." It was Maka's voice lightly trailing off. She honestly thinks he's a traitor. There is so much fear in her voice.

Maka's PoV

* * *

"s-Soul..." My voice trailed off. How could he... What did they do to him? He just killed Natsu!? Soul... He always said becoming the monster they want him to become was his worst nightmare. And just to give in so easily... And ... Now... He's laughing about it. If this was another time i would be happy to see the smile on his face instead of his scowl, but now... No this can't be happening he isn't like this! He is kind and loyal... And he always will give someone a seconded chance. Like i gave him... I guess that's all it was a chance... And... I had grown to love Soul i told him i loved him! Why would he just betray us!? I feel hot tears go down my cheeks. "S-soul...Why?"

He stops his laughing and looks up at me, that twisted grin on his face... But his eyes... His eyes where the same. They do not hold that blood thirsty look like Asura's. Instead i saw love and loyalty. "Well you know me Maka always protecting you." His voice starts into a crackle of laughter once more.

"If you wanted to protect Maka you shouldn't have become this!" Lucy shouted towards Soul. Oh no what's she doing!? I look up at her she is upside down in the web, her face red with anger or from all the blood rushing to her heads. "I guess i should have trusted my instincts and listened to the rest of the guild you...you... you MONSTER!" Lucy nearly screamed. The sudden laughter was completely gone his face turned serious.

He turns around and walks towards her. "You know something i am a monster... and i like it!" He said with a hiss in his voice. Lucy eyes widened He looks down at her his head crooked to one side. "And your going to see just how monster like i can be~" Soul said in a creepy high pitched voice. Maybe he isn't acting after all... He raised his blade arm and cut a single mark on her leg.

"Ahhhgg!" She screamed. Soul defiantly wasn't acting! He slammed the blade down killing her and making her fall to the ground with a thud.

"Anyone else want to call me a monster~" This was it Soul finally lost it. His sanity gone with the wind. After finishing off Grey, Ersa and Happy. He walked towards Asura and bowed. His human hand leaning against his leg and his blade slightly in dented in the floor. He was so close to Asura... He is more like him than he is like us anymore. "Anything else you want me to do Asura?" He asked his voice back to being serious once more.

"No you have done good." Good he just killed all of his friends! "Soon this world will be consumed with my madness! What a brilliant plan my dear Aracne had!" Is he bragging about her? Where did that spider girl go anyway? Asura stepped down from his thrown and was standing directly in front of Soul. "What to do with you now?" Asura mused curiously thinking, he turned around and started walking back towards his red designed Thrown.

"Yeah what to do with me... NOW!" He shouted the last part. I saw Natsu and Tsubaki was the first to get up and in a battle stance and soon came too everyone else. Lucy with a slight limp though... Soul raised his blade arm and tried to stab Asura!


	23. S-soul?

Maka's PoV

Asura raises his one arm to block Soul's blade and then uses his free hand to... Stab Soul in the chest. "Soul!" I scream. Asura removes his hand from soul's chest his body goes limp. It falls agianst the blood red carpet, now soaking up his black blood. H-He's dead! I feel hot tears go down my cheeks.

"I am not one to easily drop my guard." Asura said with a sneer. "To bad you could have became very powerful."

Everyone looked angry at Asura, he is very powerful and i could do nothing to help. " Fire!" Natsu started

"Shadow!" Tsubaki began

And then the both of them "Dragon ROAR!" a mix of Red and Black flames came shooting at Asura to late to dodge. when the smoak cleared Asura was a pile of dust and ash nothing else. All the rage only built the strength of their flames. It didn't matter it was to late.

Lucy began to untie me and as soon as she did ran towards Soul. Cradling his limp body and burying my face into his chest as tears ran down my eyes. I didn't care if i got blood on me, i was filled with to much gilt if Grinko never got to me this wouldn't have happened he wouldn't have died! I should have gone with Soul that day. I shouldn't have even joined the guild! He would still be alive if it wasn't for me! And to top it off the last thing i did before he died was doubt him. "Soul" I cry.

* * *

Asura's Pov

Fools so easily tricked! Did they really think i would die that easily? Well one down and so many more to go. "hehehehehehehe" I slighlty laugh.

"Come on Asura lets go leave them to mourn there death. To bad there is so many more they will soon mourn." Aracne mused. A slight smile on her face.

"Indeed my spider queen."

"Yes indeed my god of madness."

* * *

Unkown PoV

'Thump thump Thump' A single breath is taken by the cold silhouette. 'Thump thump Thump' Another breath taken as the body lay on the floor. 'Thump thump Thump' A pair of eye lids scrunch together, and then open revealing eyes as crimson as blood that pours through your veins! There was a single black circle around the iris. His breathe is fast before steadying. "Where am I? Who am I?" The Albino looks around the dark room lit by blue candle light. He looks down at himself, covered in blood. "Did i die? Who killed me?" He slowly got up and worked his way to a mirror on the far wall. as he looked in he jumped. He made a quick few different looks before realizing it was him. "What am i some sort of monster?" He looked at his reflection. Seeing his crimson eyes, White hair, and shark like teeth. Then he noticed something a tattoo on his neck it looked like a single wing in a red color.

* * *

**Finished! Yes i know cliffhanger! Don't worry though there is going to be a second one any suggestions on the title? Will Soul regain his memories? What is Asura and Aracnae up to? **


End file.
